leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Tridan V2/Crain, General of the Frostguard
Crain, General of the Frostguard is not and will never be a champion in League of Legends. Abilities enemies grant him equal to that slow for seconds. |cooldown = }} Crain sends a shard of true ice forward, dealing physical damage to the first target hit and them for second. |description2 = If the enemy is affected by the Frozen debuff the shard of true ice explodes upon contact, increasing the duration to seconds and slowing and dealing half of it's damage in a small area around the target. |leveling = |leveling2 = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = health |range = 550 (Explosion: 200) }} Crain slams the ground, causing an icewall in an arc shape to emerge at the target location. The icewall obstructs movement of both allies and enemies but can be destroyed by 3 basic attacks, inflicting an attack speed slow on the enemy attempting to destroy the walls. |description2 = The wall remains at the target location for seconds or until destroyed. |description3 = If an enemy is affected by the Frozen debuff it will not be capable to destroy the wall and the wall will block projectiles fired by the affected enemy. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 80 |costtype = Health |range = }} Crain uses his Iceborn Claw in combat for a short amount of time, causing his next three basic attacks within seconds to deal bonus physical damage. Additionally, his first and last basic attack will be a dash. |description2 = If Crain succesfully lands three basic attacks on the same target the target gets affected with the Frozen debuff, causing Crain's other abilities to have bonus effects on the target. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = health |range = 250 (Dash range) }} }} seconds. |description2 = If an enemy affected with the Frozen debuff is hit it will be stunned for second and be dealt a small amount for magic damage. |leveling = |leveling2 = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = |range = 400 }} Lore: A long time ago, there were very few people who lived in the Freljord. It was a cold and barren place, filled with all kinds of creatures and dangers. Most people didn't dare to set a foot in it, let alone live there. There was, however, a small tribe of nomads who decided to settel in the Freljord. The chief of this tribe had 3 daughters: Avarosa, Serylda and Lissandra. Avarosa was the oldest of the three and was known for her intelligence and beauty. She was to be crowned leader of the tribe if their father was to die. Serylda was younger than Avarosa and was known for her strength and warrior spirit. Despite being a young girl she was able to outwit and outfight most of the tribe's warriors. The youngest of the three was Lissandra, she was known for her adventurousness and cheerfulness. In this tribe there was also a boy. He lacked the strength most men of the tribe had and was easily outmatched in battle, but he was faster and more agile than any of the tribe's men or women. He and Lissandra would often sneak away to go and explore the Freljord. On one of these 'expeditions' they stumbled upon a cave filled with shimmering crystals and ice, and amidst all of these crystals there sat a creature. The creature introduced itself as a 'Watcher', he claimed that if the tribe would help him and his friends he would reward them greatly. (10 years later) The Freljordian tribe had built up quite a living. They serve the Watchers and the Watchers rewarded them. The tribe was powerful and honorable, but not even the Watchers can stop the inevitable cold that takes us all. After years of leadership, the father of the three sisters died. Avarosa was crowned as the new queen of the Freljordian tribe and immediately declared that the Watchers were not to be trusted. A war took place between the part of the tribe lead by Avarosa who were against the Watchers and the members that wanted to safe the Watchers, lead by Lissandra. The boy known as Crain joined his old friend at the side of the Watchers and quickly rose in military ranks. The tribe split up in the Avarosan and the Frostguard and as the years passed by the war worsened. The Frostguard were strong but small in numbers and they lost ground quite quickly, in the end they were forced back to the bridge that connected the Watcher's cave to the rest of their village. In a final battle on the bridge the Avarosan prevailed and threw the last remaining Watchers into the abyss, winning the war. Or so it is told. In reality it wasn't just the Watchers that were thrown down, it were also the men, women and children of the Frostguard. Whether they were alive, dying or dead. At the end of the battle Lissandra was to be executed by the frozen arrows of the Avarosan. At the last moment, however, Crain jumped in front of it, blocking the arrows and tossing himself in the abyss. This moment of distraction proved enough to let Lissandra escape to safety. Crain knew she was safe, and as he lay in the snow at the bottom of the abyss feeling the life bleed out of him, he heard a howl nearby. He tried to turn his head but everything was already fading to black. When he woke he didn't know what happened or how long he had laid there. As he looked around all he could see was snow, ice and bones. He looked up and high above him he could see the bridge he was tossed of, he could hear people fighting up there. Without hestitation he jumped up and started climbing back, his Iceborn Claw quickly finding its way into the rock. He had his goal set: to avenge his tribe, and to save his queen. "My allegiance is neverending like the ice of the Freljord." - Crain Author's Note: So it's been a time again since I've posted something, or even been on this wiki at all. I came up with this one some time ago, be sure to note me of any typos or balance issues. Thanks :D Category:Custom champions